Sookie Goes Clubbing For Answers
by Ariel McLass
Summary: Sookie goes to Fangtasia seeking answers about Bill.While there Bill finds her and he is displeased Sookie has been hard headed & disobeyed his wishes endangering herself.Warning: to make an impression on her he spanks the adult w a paddle.


Sookie Going Clubbing For Answers. Chapter One

I do not own True Blood or any of its characters. I write only for the enjoyment of my readers and there is no financial gain. Thanks to Vamp chic for her insightful Beta duties and passion for seeing more True Blood stories for fans to enjoy and discuss.

Bill had gone to Eric's bar, Fangtasia where girls were swaying their scantily clad asses on raised stages around the room. The room was packed, but one girl immediately caught my eye, or at least part of her anatomy caught my eye! Bill discerned a panty line across the tight jean seat.

This girl was something out of his dreams; long shoulder length blonde hair, cascading down the back of her shirt and her ass, well it was clad in the tightest pair of blue jeans I had ever seen. Not only were they tight, but they were getting tighter as she leant over the counter, trying to get information about her missing vampire lover, Bill. Sookie was rude and yelled when her question was left unanswered slamming her fist on the counter and throwing a tantrum more like an petulant eight year old.

Bill had been gone for quite a while, but he recognized that voice. He was entranced as he moved up behind her, and placed his hand on her fantastic butt. The vampire couldn't believe it; it was hot to the touch. He could actually feel the heat of her backside coming through the denim material. She pushed back against his hand, turned her head to look at him and smiled at Sookie!

"Oh, Bill I have been looking high and low for you."

"Well you have found me, but I'm afraid your temper tantrum is not very pretty behavior, young lady."

Bill carried on, rubbing his hand all over her gorgeous, hot ass, while she continued to push her jean clad bottom against his palm. Sookie started to roll her ass cheeks in slow gyrating circles against my touch.

I started gently patting her beautiful butt. The jeans were so tight that my hand bounced straight off. I moved closer and said:

"I'd really like to bend you over and paddle your tight backside."

To my amazement she replied:

"That would be appreciated since you have been gone for so long and I am out of sorts. I'll give you a ride."

Gee, I thought, she's forward. I picked up my helmet, snaked my arm around her waist, and we walked outside, my hand constantly wandering over her ass.

Outside, I watched in amazement as she placed her crash helmet on her head, and eased her tight backside across the saddle of her motorcycle.

"Hop on, then."

I climbed on, pressing tight up against her, placing my hands around her waist.

"Hold on to your butt," she said laughing as the bike suddenly jerked forward.

We soon reached her place, and she led me inside.

We took off our helmets and jackets. Underneath, she was wearing just a tight, white T-shirt. Her breasts showed pertly through the material. She had a wide leather belt through the jeans, just for effect, as they fitted her like a glove.

"Can I tell you what I'd like you to do?" she asked.

"I've got some ideas of my own, but yeah, tell me what you fancy" I replied.

"OK, you could do something like this. You order me into the kitchen, give me a 'naughty girl' lecture, order the position that you want me to assume, select something to paddle me with, and then paddle the living daylights out of my ass.

I couldn't believe my ears; this girl could read my mind!

It was past time to curb Sookie who stood in front of me, tall, blonde, and pretty.

"OK, go out and come back in", I said.

She went out to the hall, put her leather jacket and helmet back on, pretended to close the front door, and tiptoed towards me.

"Where've you been, you naughty girl?"

"I've been down at the club."

"I told you not to be bother those vampires, and I warned you what would happen if you did."

"You're going to paddle me, aren't you?" she said.

"You bet I'm going to paddle your cute little ass; take off your helmet and jacket."

She took off her helmet, shook her gorgeous mane of blonde hair, and peeled off her leather jacket.

"Come here."

Sookie sheepishly stepped towards me.

"I'm so sorry for being rude and bratty; I think I deserve a severe paddling."

"Stand facing the counter, and press up against it, I want to see if it's the right height."

She did as she was asked.

"Good, now bend forward over the counter and stretch your arms right out in front of you."

I watched, entranced, as her ass tightened and tightened, stretching the denim. The double back pockets moved slightly apart on their lower edges.

"Tighter, much tighter than that, arch your back down, and pull your knees up against the side of the counter."

Sookie obeyed.

"Almost there, just move your feet a little further apart - there that's it."

I could hear her breathing starting to speed up; she was enjoying every second.

"I'm going to check your ass for firmness and spanking effectiveness, just hold your position."

I placed my right hand at the top of her butt cheeks, and slowly traced my palm all over her perfectly presented rear. I could feel the heat of her bottom, and I could just discern the outline of her panties trough the denim. I wickedly traced my fingers down the center back seam of her jeans, checking for tautness, and continued round underneath her crotch. Wow, she was hot! I returned to her mouthwatering bottom, patting on the rear pockets to make sure there was nothing in the pockets to absorb the spanking. It was Ok.

"Right, I'm going to see if this makes you regret your foolish, dangerous behavior."

I selected a rectangular breadboard, which was hanging in the kitchen area; the business area was about 12 by 8 inches, and about a half of an inch thick. The handle was easy to grip. I waved it in front of her; her eyes opened wide with fright.

Being right-handed, I took up position on her left, about level with her hips. I gripped the waistband and belt of her jeans with my left hand but I didn't pull them up yet, just held her. I held the paddle against Sookie's tight ass - it only seemed to make contact in a narrow strip across the center of her jeans because of her tight position. I patted her gently with the paddle, her bottom compressed slightly with the impact. I rubbed the paddle round and round on her bottom cheeks, interspersed with a few light taps.

I tightened my grip on the waistband and belt and pulled the jeans even tighter against her ass. Sookie moaned, knowing that I was about to start.

I brought my right arm back, and unleashed a meaty stroke with the paddle. Her butt flattened slightly with the impact, and she let out a slight whimper "humph" in response.

I continued to crack the paddle into her ass and, satisfied that the jeans were well and truly tightened. I reached my left hand round and down her right side, down her fly, and cradled her blonde vagina mound through her jeans and thin panties.

I continued the paddling, each swat pushing her mound onto my hand, which I was moving round and round. She got into the rhythm of the strokes, urging herself forward onto my hand with the impact of the lick, and then backwards to meet the next down pop of the paddle.

"More, more, harder, harder! I've been a bad girl and rude. I just let my temper get the best of me." Sookie urged me on in her raspy alto voice.

I was only too happy to oblige, increasing the tempo and swing of my arm, the cracks getting meatier and meatier against her rapidly growing red ass Bill could clearly see through the diaphanous panties.

"I feel the degrees rising in an adjacent area if you know what I mean. Why don't you test out that hot area between my cheeks", Sookie said.

"Oh yeah, I believe you have been punished enough for your transgressions and endangering your life. You are to dam important to me and I will be dam if I will let your foolish behavior ruin my one chance to be happy. That euphoric bliss I feel is because of you. Now stay bent over the counter with that red, hot blooded, throbbing ass up where I can show it my appreciation.

"Oh Bill, take me."

"I believe I will Sookie, hang on."

End of Part One

Please comment and story alert to read more.


End file.
